


Reunited

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different version on Ichabod and Abbie reuniting(season 3 episode 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and last Chapter but there will be a sequel called "Love Pain and Happiness 'A Ichabbie' centric (With other characters that are not the main focus) Fanfic!!

Abbie slowly walked into into the archives and Jenny turned around to see who it was...

Jenny gasped "Abbie.." before running up to her and hugging her tightly..

Abbie released her hold and smiled trying to hide her broken and fragile emotions..

Abbie saw a long wooden box and went over to it..

She opened the curtain and saw Crane motionless and eyes closed..

She sighed "I told you to stay with me,Crane.."

Abbie kept speaking to him while Jenny and Crane gave them some space...

Soon enough Crane gasped and opened his eyes..

His eyes widen when he saw Abbie..

"I heard..your voice..I followed it.."Crane whispered before taking her hand in his own..

"We made it.."Abbie replied her voice breaking a little...

Ichabod nodded "Indeed.."

Abbie noticed Crane was cradling her hand in his own but didnt say anything...

Abbie helped Crane up and they stood there eyes locked into each other..

Abbie sighed and embraced crane tightly..

In repsonse Crane hugged her back and played with her curly hair lightly..

When abbie was releasing she noticed his hand was still on her waist and her hand was still on his arm

And at that moment,Ichabod held abbie tightly..

Abbie hugged him back as tightly..

Ichabod released Abbie but she clung to him hoping this was perfectly 100% real..

"You are home..Miss Mills.."

She still clung to him..

"Abbie.."

"Please tell me youre real.."Abie replied her voice breaking..

"Ab-Grace..I am here..I am real..you are free.." Ichabod murmured in her ear...

Abbie gasped slightly when he called her Grace..

Crane pulled away form her and looked her dead in the eye "In the Catacombs..I did not get to tell you..I love you Grace Abigal Mills.."

Abbie gasped at Crane's confession "I...Love you..too.."

Abbie was more shocked at her own confession..

"I want you.." Crane said before pulling her to him again..

"I'm yours..and your mine.." Abbie said before kissing him..


End file.
